1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foundation material for use with putty which has superior adhesiveness and which can be easily and inexpensively manufactured, and to a manufacturing method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
When applying putty to the surface of indoor walls, ceilings, etc., in order to smoothly finish comers formed by walls and by walls and ceilings, a method is used in which the corner sections are covered by means of a foundation material which has been molded into a sheet from a synthetic resin, and the putty is applied to the surface thereof.
However, since putty is a mixture of inorganic material, such as minerals, and water soluble adhesive, the adhesiveness of the putty for a foundation material manufactured from resin is low, and the putty peels off easily from the surface of the foundation material. In order to increase the adhesiveness for putty, paper is adhered to the surface of the foundation material in advance. However, this type of foundation material has the problems that production costs are high and production efficiency is low because of the need for an adhesion step for the paper. In addition, after applying the putty, there are occasions when the paper peels away form the foundation material.
In light of the above-mentioned situation, an object of the present invention is the provision of a foundation material which is superior in adhesiveness for putty and which can be easily and inexpensively produced.